User blog:Lead The Careers/Hullo, my friends!
Hullo, my fellow contestants! So, the new episode is coming out soon and I think we're all excited for it - who's going home? To be honest, I'm guessing Ella, but who knows? So, nothing really is going on right now. It is bucketing it down with rain over here in England, despite the fact it's meant to be summer. The roads are slippy, the sidewalks are wet and the clouds are constantly grey. I haven't been out much over the weeks, which is why I've been on the computer a lot, but when I go back to school, I won't be on very much - 8:15am to 3:20pm, I'm am completely offline on Monday to Friday - sorry about that. Maybe I'll get a day off and spend ALL DAY on the computer. So, the anniversary of the incident that happened when I was eight or nine years old is approaching. So, I was at my nan's house with my laptop (I was a very keen computer person, even when I was that young). She doesn't have a computer, so she doesn't have any wi-fi in her house. I was searching through any possible wi-fi that I could use, when I came across one called 'Watching You'; I brought up the info and it turned out it was free, didn't have a password and had a full signal. And when you find a wi-fi that is free, doesn't have a password and is full signal, you use it. Anyway, I clicked on the wi-fi for further info - you know, trying to find out which way the connection was coming from when a small button in the shape of a star appeared. Now, I was curious back in them days. I clicked the button, and a huge screen appeared which was black and white and loads of dodgy writing on it. I started clicking on random buttons, not knowing what I was doing, then a huge red screen appeared saying something about the cameras on my Neighbourhood Watch, and the word 'de-activated '''was riddled in there somewhere. It turned out that I'd accidently messed up ALL the Neighbourhood Watch cameras in my street, and it took a week to get them all working again cause no one could work out how they'd turned off! So, I've FINALLY got the hang of Wikia CSS which can change comment colors, so if any admins/chat mods want their comment colors changing, pictures adding or borders thickening, just ask :) I'm also making userpage borders for anyone who wants one (see the one of my page for an example), so if you want one, just put all the details (background color, font, picture, font color etc.). Has everyone seen how Joey (Sunriseondarkenedseas) has re-done the front page? I think it looks absolutely ''amazing. That's all from me today. I hope you are all well. I can't wait for the next ep - come on Sam, get writing! Lead The Careers Life sucks. Live with it. Category:Blog posts